


Cherry Poppin' Daddies

by saranghaetae



Series: oh, honey~ (1920s drabble dump) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cigars, Drabble, M/M, New York City, One Shot, suuuuper vague but descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaetae/pseuds/saranghaetae
Summary: It's during his fourth lap dance that Mingyu realizes he may be in love.





	Cherry Poppin' Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back at it again not updating my 2 main fics but writing this bs
> 
> not gonna lie im fucking obsessed with the title of this work, i literally looked up "swing" on youtube and the first artist on the playlist was called cherry poppin' daddies
> 
> as soon as i saw that im like "oh my fuckin god i love it" and that's how this was born

"You have beautiful thighs."

Mingyu whispers it through the dusty film of cigar smoke permeating the room, swirling around the corners of the stage and catching itself in the crevices of dark brown crown moulding.

He says it as he stuffs a handful of crisp bills into the strap of Wonwoo's slip dress, expensive silver glimmering in the weak light that makes it through the haze.

The smaller giggles in response, thin strap sliding down to the glistening expanse of his shoulder. The bills drift back down to Mingyu's lap, as if signifying that Wonwoo doesn't care for the money.

In tandem with his thoughts, Wonwoo's eyelids droop closed, forehead leaning against the taller's. "Keep the money dear, this one's costless."

Mingyu hums, a low sound that reverberates through Wonwoo's bones. A shiver runs up his spine as if he was shocked by the end of a telephone wire.

Privately, Mingyu would be willing to give the younger all of the money in the world.

In fact, he may be willing to give him anything.


End file.
